21 Guns
by Alexaaa
Summary: Para proteger-mos quem amamos fazemos de tudo, até matar. E quando alguem nos diz que nada dura para sempre, Edward e Bella irão provar que o seu amor não tem data de validade nem lugar. One-shot


As personagens **não** me pertencem, mas sim** a Stephenie Meyer.**

A música pertence aos **Green Day** e se chama** "21 Guns". **

**Videoclip **(que foi a inspiração para a fanfic): **http:/www(PONTO)youtube(PONTO)com/watch?v=r00ikilDxW4&feature=related**

* * *

**21 Guns**

**Do you know what's worth fighting for?**

(Você sabe pelo que vale apena lutar?)

**When it's not worth dying for?**

(Quando não vale a pena morrer por isso?)

**Does it take your breath away?**

(Isso te deixa sem ar?)

**And you feel yourself suffocating?**

(E você se sente a sufocar?)

Edward sabia o que tinha ido ali fazer. O plano era simples e esperava que fosse eficaz.

Ouviu gritos e ele sabia de quem eram. Cerrou os punhos e avançou para a humilde casa da sua namorada. Com o duplicado da chave que estava sempre debaixo do tapete, entrou no preciso momento em que Charlie, chefe da polícia de Forks e um bêbado agressivo que nunca superou o abandono da sua ex-mulher, batia no rosto de Bella, sua filha. Edward tremeu de raiva. _"Filho da puta!" _pensou.

Ouviu Isabella chorar enquanto suplicava por ele parar. Charlie levantou a mão para lhe bater novamente, mas Edward apanhando-o de surpresa empurrou, fazendo-o cair contra a mesa da entrada. O Cullen pegou numa Bella admirada ao colo e pensou deixar o que ia ali fazer para depois.

- **Está bem?** – perguntou enquanto lhe afagava a bochecha vermelha. Ela apenas assentiu, fazendo um esforço para não chorar.

**Does the pain weigh out the pride?**

(Faz a dor pesar como o orgulho?)

**And you look for a place to hide?**

(E você procura um lugar para se esconder?)

**Did someone break your heart inside?**

(Alguém partiu o seu coração por dentro?)

**You're in ruins**

(Você está em ruínas)

Como Bella pode aguentar isto durante tanto tempo? Edward lembrou-se que ela nunca lhe referira isso e

Como Bella pode aguentar isto durante tanto tempo? Edward lembrou-se que ela nunca lhe referira isso e sentia-se impotente pois ela havia sofrido por tanto tempo sem que ele se apercebe-se. Embora ele sempre acha-se que ela era uma péssima mentirosa e actriz, Bella escondeu-lhe aquilo desde o dia em que se conheceram, Edward só se tinha apercebido do que estava acontecer nessa mesma tarde enquanto estavam em casa de Edward a estudar. Bella, desastrada como sempre, deixou cair suco em cima da camiseta e ele foi com ela ao seu quarto para lhe emprestar algo para vestir. Quando ela despiu a parte de cima algo instintivo o fez olhar para o corpo de Bella, que via pela primeira vez pois nunca tinham tido intimidade, ela dizia-se não preparada e ele poderia morrer a esperar que não se importaria, iria respeitá-la. Preferia morrer virgem a fazer algo com uma Bella despreparada. Horrorizado com as marcas que ela tinha no corpo, deixou que se vestisse antes de abordar o assunto e depois perguntou-lhe sobre o que tinha acontecido. Ela gaguejou e tentou arranjar uma desculpa, mas ele que já desconfiava de que algo se passava com o Chefe Swan chegou à conclusão que ele era a causa. Confronto-a e ela desatou a correr escada a baixo direito para o seu carro.

Ela não queria mete-lo naquilo, preferia sofrer em silêncio para que o seu namorado não se envolvesse e arranja-se problemas.

Edward só teve tempo de tomar uma decisão, correu para o escritório do pai, pegou naquilo que precisava e foi atrás de Bella.

Agora estava ali, virando-se para a saída, tentando levar quem amava para um sitio seguro, onde ela pode-se viver sem aqueles maus-tratos e com todo o amor que ele lhe tinha para dar. No entanto, sentiu-se ficar sem ar e uma dor aguda nas costas deixou paralisado antes de cair sem forças. Charlie lhe batera com o bastão.

Levantou a cabeça e deparou-se com uma Bella desgastada. Que estúpido tinha sido por chegar a pensar em deixar aquele sacana para contar a história, enquanto Bella vivia atormentada com medo. Olhou-a nos olhos como a pedir permissão. Ela fixou os olhos antes verdes esmeralda, agora negros de ódio e sorriu-lhe. Um sorriso de esperança. Ela sabia o que ele ia fazer e sentiu-se mais amada que nunca na vida por ele se dignar a isso só para ela vir a ser feliz.

Edward levantou-se e sem qualquer receio a sua mão crispou-se para o bolso do casaco.

* * *

**One, 21 guns**

(Um, salva de tiros (1))

**Lay down your arms (2)**

(Baixe suas armas)

**Give up the fight**

(Desista da luta)

**One, 21 guns**

(Um, salva de tiros)

**Throw up your arms into the sky**

(Levante os seus braços para o céu)

**You and I**

(Você e eu)

Bella e Edward andavam de mãos dadas pelo pequeno passeio já conhecido que os levaria à pequena casa a uns quilómetros de Forks.

Desde que saíram da casa de Charlie não trocaram palavras, somente carinhos e olhares. Eles sabiam que me breve iriam à procura deles pois metade da rua de Charlie vira os dois a fugir do local do crime, graças às chamas que chamaram à atenção das pessoas, mas não se importaram. Estavam juntos e isso valia mais do que qualquer coisa, até a vida. Sim, a vida. Edward e Bella sabiam o que o destino lhes reservava, no final daquele dia.

**When you're at the end of the road**

(Quando você está no final da estrada)

**And you lost all sense of control**

(E perdeu todo o sentido de controle)

**And your thoughts have taken their toll**

(E seus pensamentos aceitaram os seus pedágios)

**When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul**

(Quando sua mente quebra o espírito de sua alma)

Edward observou a bala que tinha disparado a Charlie. Ele não iria sorrir, tinha morto alguém, uma pessoa e sentia-se bem, sentia que tinha protegido quem amava e por isso não iria sorrir. Matara e estava a inflamar de felicidade por ter protegido Bella. Ia contra tudo o que lhe foi ensinado, porém o amor por Bella era superior. Não se importou do que ia acontecer em breve, só temia por Bella, não queria que ela sofresse do mesmo destino que ele. Esta estava a olhar para o vazio. Charlie morrera, ele morrera. Depois de anos e anos a aturar tareias finalmente estava livre dele. Provavelmente deveria estar a abraçar, beijar e agradecer a Edward, no entanto ele estava, ainda, a absorver tudo. Não o iria interromper.

Bella lembrou-se quando numas pequenas folhas de papel em cima da bancada da cozinha aproximara o isqueiro e num instante a casa estava a ser consumida pelas chamas. Sentira como se uma fase da sua vida tivesse acabado.

**Your faith walks on broken glass**

(Sua fé caminha sobre vidros quebrados)

**And the hangover doesn't pass**

(E a ressaca não passa)

**Nothing's ever built to last**

(Nada é feito para durar)

**You're in ruins**

(Você está em ruinas)

Bella sobressaltou-se quando ouviu vários tiros, no entanto Edward só levantou a cabeça quando o telefone tocou. Isabella levou-o ao ouvido. Eles sabiam, eles estavam ali. A polícia. Olhou para Edward que a encarava a partir de um espelho no fundo do quarto. Mais tiros foram ouvidos. Bella sorriu e deu por si a deitar a porra do telefone dentro do pequeno aquário que continha um peixe fascinante, porém naquele momento insignificante. Ela lembrou-se do que a sua mãe disse quando se foi embora: _"Isabella, se lembre que nada dura para sempre e se acredita que tal acontece acabará sofrendo.". _Esta apercebeu-se do quanto a sua mãe estava enganada, Edward e ela durariam para sempre.

**One, 21 guns**

(Um, salva de tiros)

**Lay down your arms**

(Baixe suas armas)

**Give up the fight**

(Desista da luta)

**One, 21 guns**

(Um, salva de tiros)

**Throw up your arms into the sky**

(Levante os seus braços para o céu)

**You and I**

(Você e eu)

Os tiros desta vez perfuraram as paredes finas da habitação, mas nada disso importava. Edward se virou para ela quando Bella o voltou a encarar. Ele viu várias balas passarem pela parede atrás de Isabella e avançou para ela. Ele sabia que se quisessem podiam fugir ou até mesmo arranjar outra solução, no entanto sem saberem já tinha desistido da luta antes de começar. O destino iria ser cumprido. No entanto não sabiam o porque da decisão.

**Did you try to live on your own?**

(Você tentou viver por si mesmo?)

**When you burned down the house and home?**

(Quando queimou a casa e o lar?)

**Did you stand too close to the fire?**

(Você ficou próximo demais do fogo?)

**Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone**

(Como um mentiroso procurando perdão de uma pedra)

Por um momento ambos se arrependeram do que havia se sucedido à umas horas atrás pois temiam pelo outro, porém aquilo tinha sido tão certo e tão libertador que era impossível não se sentirem livres. O arrependimento é para alguém que faz algo de mal, eles simplesmente ajudaram quem mais amavam. Avançaram um para o outro até ficarem tão colados quanto era possível e impossível.

- **Eu te amo.** – Disseram ao mesmo tempo e depois selaram os seus sentimentos com um beijo apaixonado, um beijo libertador e intenso.

**When it's time to live and let die?**

(Quando é tempo de viver e deixar morrer?)

**And you can't get another try**

(E você não consegue ter outra tentativa)

**Something inside this heart has died**

(Algo dentro desse coração morreu)

**You're in ruins**

(Você está em ruínas)

E a morte de ambos chegava hoje. Eles sentiam a adrenalina a corre-lhes nas veias. Tinham deixado morrer o medo, os sentimentos que os separavam e que os impedia de viveram intensamente juntos. Com tanto pouco tempo e sem outra alternativa eles podiam admitir que estavam prontos para uma vida juntos, onde quer que fosse.

O coração morto e em ruínas pelos traumas do passado de Bella agora parecia o edifício mais seguro do mundo, no entanto temia por Edward. A culpa era dela, ele iria ter o seu fim porque a protegeu. Sentiu uma dor aguda no peito. Ele afagou-lhe o rosto como resposta e então o coração de Isabella bateu num ritmo que ditava um compasso de esperança.

**One, 21 guns**

(Um, salva de tiros)

**Lay down your arms**

(Baixe suas armas)

**Give up the fight**

(Desista da luta)

**One, 21 guns**

(Um, salva de tiros)

**Throw up your arms into the sky**

(Levante os seus braços para o céu)

Interromperam o beijo para se encararem. E então mais tiros foram ouvidos, contudo não se deixaram de encarar enquanto sentiam a hora chegar. Sorriram um para o outro. A esperança de antes era agora uma certeza.

**One, 21 guns**

(Um, salva de tiros)

**Lay down your arms**

(Baixe suas armas)

**Give up the fight**

(Desista da luta)

**One, 21 guns**

(Um, salva de tiros)

**Throw up your arms into the sky**

(Levante os seus braços para o céu)

**You and I**

(Você e eu)

Uma salva de tiros foi disparada. Edward deitou o projéctil com sangue de Charlie para o chão como um adeus e Isabella suspirou. Era o adeus àquela vida

- **Para sempre. **– Edward lhe disse e Bella confirmou, repetindo as mesmas palavras. Sorriram.

Bella sentiu uma bala entrar no seu corpo e perfurar de um lado ao outro. Nunca desviou o olhar dos olhos Edward e viu nos dele quando a mesma bala o atingiu. Nunca desfizeram o sorriso e levantaram os braços para o céu, mesmo não sabendo o porque de o fazerem. Continuaram a se encararem até que um deles fechou os olhos dizendo que estava à espera do outro, onde quer que fosse.

* * *

**Informações:**

**(1) **_"21 Guns"_ não é a tradução literal de _"Vinte e uma armas", _mas sim de_ "Salva de Tiros"_ pois **"21 Guns" **é uma expressão que significa que em uma "Salva de Tiros" são normalmente disparados 21 projéteis (balas). **Exemplo:** Isso acontece muitas vezes para homenagear soldados mortos em combate.

_"**Wikipédia: Salva de tiros** um tiro (ou, mais frequentemente, uma série de vários tiros em intervalos regulares, normalmente 21) feito por pessoal militar com armas de artilharia, geralmente usando munição de pólvora seca e que serve como forma de celebração ou homenagem em cerimónias militares."_

**(2)**_ "Arms" pode ser traduzido armas ou braços, no entanto neste contesto "armas" pareceu-me o mais correcto._

* * *

Eu sei, eu sei, muito melosa, mas eu **amo** esta **música**. Ouçam **Green Day**, eles tem muita qualidade e** não é música de emo** como se diz por ai, o estilo de música deles é **punk rock, rock alternativo e rock.**

A sério, digam lá o que acham, aceito criticas construtivas!

**Beijão**, Alexandra.


End file.
